Une histoire de doigts
by Hito-76
Summary: Une séance de shampoing improvisée… Romance SJ


**Une histoire de doigts…**

**_Résumé_**_: Une séance de shampoing improvisée… __  
_**_Genre_**_: Romance S/J, Humour… __  
_**_Spoilers_**_: début saison 7__  
_**_Disclaimer_**_ : Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi mais à la MGM…_

**NB/ Une tite histoire sans prétention… **

**-----------------------------------------------------**

Jack s'essuya les mains en soupirant.

Le regret. Toujours ce sentiment. Particulièrement fort après ce genre d'échange... Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard de la jeune femme. Ils se sourirent et le temps sembla se suspendre quelques secondes.

- Merci, Mon Colonel.  
- Mais je vous en prie…

Il la regarda se détourner et poser une serviette sur sa jolie tête afin de se sécher les cheveux. Ceux-ci avaient enfin retrouvé leur couleur d'origine, leur blondeur naturelle. Jack sentait encore sur ses mains la douceur de ses boucles et sur ses doigts le velouté de sa peau. Il ferma les yeux un instant puis finit par se reprendre. Dans un soupir, il vit Teal'c se rapprocher de lui et d'un geste l'inciter à s'asseoir à son tour.

- Quoi ? demanda Jack avec appréhension.  
- C'est à vous, O'Neill.  
- Euh… Je vais attendre que Carter…

Mais il s'interrompit devant le regard scrutateur du Jaffa. Se raclant la gorge, il finit par acquiescer et s'assit avec dépit là où se tenait son second quelques minutes plus tôt.

Lui qui avait espéré un échange de bon procédé… Enfin ! Au moins, il en aurait profiter un minimum, songea-t-il avant d'incliner la tête vers l'avant.

Il entendit Teal'c se mettre devant lui et la minute suivante, sa tête fut brusquement aspergée d'eau. Crachant sans ménagement, il fit mine de se redresser mais une main puissante l'incita à rester en position.

- Ne bougez pas. Mélangé à l'eau, ce produit pourrait vous irriter les yeux.  
- Rahhh !! protesta cependant Jack devant son manque de… délicatesse. Vous pourriez au moins y aller mollo !

Sans tenir compte de la remarque de son ami, le Jaffa mit du savon dans ses mains et commença à laver ses cheveux. Enfin, "laver" était un bien grand mot…

- Aïe, aïe… AÏEUH !!!! Teal'c !!! Vous êtes une brute !

Un soupir exaspéré lui répondit sans qu'il y ait pour autant du changement.

Deux heures auparavant, tandis qu'ils exploraient une grotte, ils étaient tous les quatre tombés dans un bassin rempli d'un liquide indéterminé à la texture poisseuse. L'ôter de leur corps et de leurs uniformes n'avait pas été une mince affaire mais ils avaient fini par trouver une rivière et étaient parvenus à s'en débarrasser. Hélas, ce truc restait désespérément accrocher à leurs cheveux. Une séance de shampoing improvisée avait donc été mise en place.

- Pour l'amour du ciel, Teal'c !!! Vous êtes en train de m'arracher le cuir chevelu !  
- Ça ne veut pas partir, O'Neill, je suis donc obligé de frotter.  
- Je l'ai fait à Carter et je ne l'ai pas entendu hurler !  
- Elle est juste moins délicate que vous.  
- Eh oh ! s'exclama Jack, quelque peu vexé. C'est surtout moi qui fait ça mieux que vous. Appelez-moi Carter, je suis sûre qu'elle se débrouillera très bien, elle !

Dans un soupir, Teal'c s'écarta de lui quelques instants et Jack, les yeux toujours fermés, attendit que la jeune femme vienne prendre le relais.

- Elle est occupée, O'Neill, déclara cependant le Jaffa revenant près de lui.  
- M'en fiche ! Allez me la chercher ! C'est un ordre !

Quelques secondes plus tard, des pas étouffés se firent entendre et dans un soupir, il sentit les doigts de la jeune femme plonger dans ses cheveux.

Dans un premier temps, elle massa lentement son cuir chevelu, étalant avec application le shampoing sur toute la surface. Jack aurait dû se les faire couper depuis deux semaines au moins mais il n'en avait pas eu le temps. Cela dit, s'il avait eu la coupe réglementaire, c'est à dire à peine un centimètre de poils sur le caillou, il n'aurait pas eu droit à cette petite séance de massage… Serrant la mâchoire, il se retint de gémir sous les doigts fins qui, avec la minutie si caractéristique de la jeune femme, commençaient à laver chaque mèche une à une. Jack sentit des picotements se répandre dans tout son corps et des images, des sensations s'insinuer en lui.

Il se souvint de Carter sortant de la rivière après qu'elle se soit savonnée avec du savon, tentant d'enlever ce liquide poisseux de ses vêtements. Son tee-shirt humide ne laissait que peu de place à l'imagination et il n'avait pu se retenir d'y jeter un œil avant de plonger lui-même dans l'eau fraîche et bienvenue. Il avait croisé son regard alors et, souriant intérieurement, Jack avait compris qu'elle partageait les mêmes pensées que lui. Il fantasmait sur elle, elle fantasmait sur lui… Le sentiment de culpabilité qu'il aurait pu avoir à se permettre ainsi ce genre d'œillade en cachette n'avait donc plus lieu d'être.

Quant au souvenir du shampoing qu'il avait eu la chance de lui faire… Un régal. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de caresser ses boucles blondes, d'enfouir ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il avait même pu effleurer la peau de sa nuque à plusieurs reprises. Plus qu'effleurer, en fait… Il s'était permis un léger massage et l'avait entendue soupirer avec délice sous ses doigts.

Ça, non… Il ne l'oublierait pas…

Alors c'était à son tour maintenant de sentir ses mains sur lui, glissant de mèche en mèche, le massant, le caressant avec une douceur, un soin particulier. Ces mains, ces doigts qu'il rêverait de sentir ailleurs…

Il se permit un soupir et songea qu'ils n'avaient toujours rien dit… pas un mot. Mais c'était mieux comme ça finalement. Ce partage, cet échange implicite. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler. Leurs regards, leurs gestes disaient bien plus que des discours grandiloquents. Un sourire et il savait. Un sourire et tout était dit. Et parfois plus, comme à cet instant. Cet instant magique, ce moment de pur bonheur de sentir ses mains à elle sur lui…

Mais brusquement, la voix de la jeune femme s'éleva :

- Eh bien, finalement vous n'avez pas besoin de moi, Mon Colonel.

Jack se raidit aussitôt, une sueur glacée glissant le long de son dos. C'était bien elle mais sa voix venait de derrière lui.

Alors qui était en train de laver ses cheveux ? Sur qui était-il en train de fantasmer depuis plusieurs minutes ?

D'un mouvement vif, il se redressa et, insensible au savon, ouvrit péniblement un œil pour croiser un regard bleu interrogateur et cependant amusé.

- Ben quoi ?

…

- … Raaaah !! Daniel !!

**FIN**


End file.
